


no way in hell

by l0cal_f4ggot



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cutting, M/M, Masturbation, Self-Harm, actually beta read, holy shit this is gonna be so shit im sorry, if u found this u were looking for it, red string of fate pog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0cal_f4ggot/pseuds/l0cal_f4ggot
Summary: summaries suck ass can i get a hell yea from the boys??? anyway tombur red string au from will pov. don't think there will be anything explicit or triggering (other than the whole minor x adult) but i'll change the rating later if there is.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 100





	1. oh god oh fuck

It was days like this that made Will question if he was insane. He knew that he wasn’t, of course, but what else could possibly make any sense when he closed his eyes at breakfast that morning and realized he saw the end of his string connected to fucking Tommy, of all people. _This has to be some kind of a joke. I’m getting pranked by God or something,_ he thinks to himself. He puts his hands over his face, trying to will himself out of the situation he’s been put in.

Tommy hasn’t seemed to notice anything, acting the same as he did when the meal started. _That’s probably for the best,_ Wilbur reasoned, _I don’t know what I would even say to him, were he to notice. Holy fuck, what would I say to his dad?_ Will took his hands off of his eyes, taking a glance at Tommy’s father and feeling fear rise in him. Of course, though, Tommy couldn’t mind his own business and practically shouts at Wilbur, “Hey big man, what the fuck is up with you? You look like proper shit right now.”

“Tommy, I’d appreciate it if you could give me my glasses back please. I need them to see.” Will tried to say as calmly as possible so as to not alert anyone to the dilemma he was currently facing. “No bitch! They’re mine now,” Tommy pushes the glasses further up on his nose, signifying the defiance he was putting on for show. With a stern glance and a deadpan expression over his face, Will turns to look at him so as to show the teen that he’s not in the mood for a bit. Tommy reluctantly hands over the glasses back to Wilbur before going back to eating his food.

The childish behavior exhibited by Tommy put a firm reminder in his head that this was wrong. Fuck fate and fuck soulmates, this was a child and he didn’t want to hurt him. So, with the new headspace in mind, Will went back to eating his breakfast. _I’ll just have to act as normal as possible for his sake and mine. He’s a bit inattentive so he probably won’t even notice. Fuck, this is going to be a rough day.  
_

____________________________

Wilbur was honestly proud of himself by the time the day was coming to a close. While it was certainly a very weird experience to be hanging out with a child who happens to also be your soulmate, he had a pretty good time. _I mean it makes sense, right? Aren’t I supposed to feel at peace or complete or something when I’m with my soulmate? No matter how much of a weird situation it is, I guess that’s what to be expected._ He hadn’t made the mistake of outing his secret, and that’s what matters.

It was going to be dark soon. Tommy and his dad say their goodbyes, and Will could feel the guilt start to manifest as he heads back home. Having Phil, Niki, and Fundy helped distract from his reality but now that he’s alone, it’s all he can think about. _Fuck me, man._

Having arrived back home, he immediately heads for the liquor cabinet. He knows drowning his sorrows in vodka won’t fix anything, but seeing no other option, he does it anyway. He tips the bottle back, chugging until his throat burns enough he feels he has to stop. Putting the cap back on the bottle, he heads back to his room and flops on the bed. Will stares at the ceiling blankly, fading in and out of consciousness. He turns to his bedside table, realizing he should probably plug in his phone before going to sleep. The screen turns on once plugged in, and Wilbur notices a text from probably the last person he’d want to speak to at that minute.

**child**

ey fucker i made it home just fine, like i told u

thanks for letting me come dickhead

got to see so many hot women  👍

youre welcome

He sends the text off, before turning over and promptly passing out, deciding to handle everything come morning.


	2. horny bastard gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if self harm triggers you i would recommend stopping at "what the actual fuck is wrong with me?"

By the time Will wakes up from his alcohol-induced slumber, the day has long since started. His head pounds and his stomach churns. _When did I suddenly turn into a lightweight?_ He lays there, thinking, before dragging himself out of bed to the bathroom. He rests his forehead onto the cold rim of the toilet for a minute, taking a few deep breaths and preparing himself for the coming puke. Before long, his stomach has emptied. He cleans himself up, takes his ibuprofen, and heads to the kitchen to make his breakfast. _Well, I guess it would be my lunch, considering it’s now the afternoon._

He spends the next few hours going through his business email, working out sponsorships and his new Youtooz. Work was extremely boring to him today, but the idea of streaming while still mildly hungover is the exact opposite of what he wants. After finishing everything pertinent, Will goes to lay down, intending on taking a quick nap. He adjusts his positioning in an attempt to get comfortable. However while doing so, he managed to brush his hand over his clothed cock. _Might as well. Not like I have anything better to do._

Wilbur pulls his dick out from his pants, rubbing his thumb over the slit a few times before opening his bedside drawer to grab his lube. The liquid is cold in his palm. He lets it warm a bit before giving a few strokes to his length, stiffening it in a brief period. He slowly rubs the length at first, adjusting the grip to the one he enjoys most. Being no closer to release after a few minutes of this, he caves and leans over to grab his phone. He hadn’t watched porn in months, but evidently, that was needed for him to get off today. Upon opening his phone, though, was a notification from Twitch, reading “tommyinnit is live!” 

_No, I am not going to watch Tommy’s stream while I’m fucking jerking off. Absolutely not._ His brain was being rational at that moment, but his cock had other plans. Hesitantly, he opens the notification. No audio could be heard, as his phone had been on silent for the past few hours, but Wilbur could see Tommy, in all his exaggerated expressions and subtle quirks. Tommy could be seen blushing through the camera, and Will wonders what could have been said to him to do so. _It’s a good look on him._

He begins to stroke himself again, this time with new material to entertain himself with. He rationalizes this behavior in his clouded mind, reasoning that if this boy is his soulmate, is he not allowed to be attracted to him? And who wouldn’t be attracted to Tommy, with his bright and lively eyes, his full-face grin, his pink, kissable lips? What Wilbur would give to have the teen’s lips wrapped around his cock at that moment. Hands gripping his blond hair, face-fucking him until he cries. With the mixture of his fantasy and Tommy’s live stream in his face, Will was cumming all over his hand in a few short minutes. 

He took a few deep breaths to bring himself back to reality. As he comes down from his orgasm, the post-nut clarity hits him like a truck. _I just masturbated to Tommy. I touched myself to a 16-year-old. What the actual fuck is wrong with me?_ His hands begin to shake violently. His phone drops onto the bed and his hands rush to his face. The tears come out of their own accord, his breath becoming shallow. Panic and guilt seep deep into his veins, taking root and taking over his mind. He can’t believe he truly did something that horrid. He deserves to be punished. _I deserve to be punished. I deserve pain. I deserve it._

He had been clean for nearly two years but he couldn’t care at that moment, digging through his closet to the place he threw his old razors so long ago. With trembling hands, he opens their box. The blades glint in the late afternoon sunlight streaming down from Will’s bedroom window. He grasps the sharpest one in his hand and slowly puts it to his wrist, pressing down hard and dragging along his pale skin. It hurts desperately but he doesn't stop until he's dripping blood onto the bedroom carpet, tears streaming down his cheeks. When he deems it enough, he heads to the bathroom, washing off the excess blood. He dries his tears as he gets back into bed, soon falling fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ey don't blame me for this, my moots on twitter said to make a sad AND horny chapter so here you go <3


End file.
